Superboy's father: Renegade the Series
by janzen222
Summary: When a new superhero by the name of Renegade is assigned to help the team out with a mission it sparks something much bigger. Conner who is tired of not having a mentor or father figure to look up to begins to slowly see Renegade as one. But with a dangerous past can Renegade really be the father Conner needs? Full description inside
1. Chapter 1

_When a new superhero by the name of Renegade is assigned to help the team out with a mission it sparks something much bigger. Conner who is tired of not having a mentor or father figure to look up to begins to slowly see Renegade as one. But with a dangerous past can Renegade really be the father Conner needs? Will Conner end up gaining what he desires most only to lose it? Follow this unlikely duo as they begin to create an even more unlikely bond and more on Conner's creation is brought to light bringing about a secret that will make Conner question everything hes ever known. _

Conner sat on the couch watching static as usual. They were currently waiting for Batman on the details of their newest mission. Apparently some illegal drugs were being transported to an unknown location. Supposedly a new villain by the name of the Black Knight was running the operation, which apparently required the assistance of a new hero by the name of Renegade. So here he sat while the rest of his team was constantly bickering about what kind of person this Renegade was and why Bats thought they needed a babysitter.

"Maybe it's because the Black Knights really Renegade's long lost brother who got taken over by an Artificial Intelligence?" Wally offered only to receive a loud snort from Artemis in return. "Ya right, an Artificial Intelligence taking over someone's body? That's not even possible Kid Doofus." Artemis shot at the speedster. "HEY! It is to possible!" Wally defended heatedly. "Well whatever the reason is, it must be pretty big if Batman is allowing a relatively unknown hero to accompany us." Robin spoke voicing his thoughts.

"Robin is right. It does not matter what this Renegade's reason is for accompanying us, what does matter is the reason that Batman is allowing him to." Kaldur spoke calmly to his teammates. "I wonder why kind of person Renegade is. I mean Batman didn't really tell us much more than the fact he somehow forced himself onto this mission." Megan inquired thoughtfully. Conner grunted at his girlfriends comment.

"It doesn't matter why he's coming or what type of person he is. All that matters is the fact that Batman still thinks we need a babysitter after all this time." Conner commented gruffly. "I don't know about that Con, Batman didn't seem to happy, when he said Renegade was accompanying us." Robin replied to the boy of steel's comment.

_Recognized__ B-01 Batman_

_Recognized__ Z-01 Renegade_

The zeta-beams alert caught everyones attention. "Z-01? I thought we were still on the D's." Artemis stated in disbelief. "We are, in fact the zeta should've registered him to D-09 seeing as how that's latest available number." Robin replied as Batman walked into the living room with a man by his side. The man was wearing what looked to be a pure black suit with dark red lines spreading out throughout his limbs. The red lines seemed to cross at random points on his suit and they were all connected. He stood a good six feet and seven inches tall and his body type resembled that of Batman only he seemed to have more compact muscles.

His mask like the rest of his suit was pitch black with a red line running up the front of his throat stopping just short of his strong jaw. His mask covered his whole face and was pitch black to match the rest of his costume with two dark lenses where his eyes would be. His feet seemed to be slightly bulkier than the rest of his costume but for some strange reason was still connected to his suit.

"Team." Batman said nodding to them. "This is Renegade and he will be assisting you, with your current mission." Batman said stoically. He had a deeper scowl on his face further indicating that he really didn't want to send him with them but for some reason was. The red lenses narrowed as Renegade looked over every member of the team thoroughly. Conner narrowed his eyes at the man who seemed to be inspecting his team.

Kaldur was the first to approach the new hero. He held out his hand and smiled at him. "It is a pleasure to be working with you. I am Aqualad the team's leader." He spoke confidently. Renegade observed Kaldur's out stretched hand and after a brief moment seemed to smile. He took Kaldur's hand with a firm grip. "It is a pleasure Aqualad but don't think of this as us working together." Renegade said in a machine like voice.

Kaldur raised his eyebrow waiting for Renegade to continue. "Think of it as having insurance in case the Black Knight shows up. Other then that I am at your orders." Renegade said politely. "At my orders?" Kaldur asked as he let go of the hero's hand. "Yes, as you have state you are the teams leader. Seeing as how I am accompanying you on this mission, I am yours to command." Renegade explained standing tall. "Well unless the Black Knight shows up. Then no matter what you say, yours and your teams safety will come first." Renegade added as an afterthought.

"Is the Black Knight really that dangerous?" Conner asked still glaring at the hero. Renegade chuckled at the comment but nodded never the less. "Yes he is actually. I've been fighting him for the last year and a half or so and let me tell you, there hasn't been one time I haven't come out of it nearly dead." Renegade answered honestly.

"He's that good?" Artemis asked slightly in awe. "That or you just suck." Conner added rather irritated. "Regardless if he is that good if I really do just suck, the Black Knight is a lethal opponent who won't hesitate to kill you. Hell, that's exactly what he aims for." Renegade said his mask in the shape of a smile of sorts. "What information can you give us on the Black Knight? Robin asked as the hero's smiled faded almost instantly.

"He's basically an android whose only goals are to survive and kill. The last one he hasn't been able to do so because I always stop him before he gets to that point. In battle, he analyzes the surrounding, every situation and every possible outcome in the matter of nanoseconds before deciding a course of actions. He's also basically a human armory with the ability to replicate any weapon it touches at any given moment in time." Renegade explained causing nearly everyone's face to drop, with the exceptions of Robin, Batman and Conner.

"How do you beat someone like that?" Megan asked her eyes inexplicably huge. "You make it so there is no way for him to win. You eliminate every scenario where he could win." Renegade said crossing his arms over his chest. "Is that even possible?" Artemis asked still shocked. "Well I'm still alive and kicking so ya, it is. Not easy, but it's definitely possible." Renegade spoke stoically.

_Alright everyone chapter ones done. Don't worry next chapter will start the actual Father/Son moments. This chapter was really just to introduce Renegade and his villain the infamous Black Knight. But let me ask you guys a question because I am curious to see what you guys think. Is it really possible to eliminate every possible outcome of someone winning? If it is then how smart would you have to be to do it? If it's not possible give me a short explanation about why you think it isn't. Alright next chapter Renegade and Superboy's first Father/Son moment. Catch ya later, maybe xD Ja Ne_


	2. Hiatus Notice

**Alright everyone, I'm sorry this isn't an actual chapter but for the past few weeks, I've had major writers block, been dealing with tons of drama and just recently began having trouble with my only co-worker and I'm stressing about college which I start in January(still haven't filled out the forms or figured out how to balance both highschool and college) . So I'm taking a few weeks off maybe longer. I'm sorry guys but I don't even have time to relax(which normally wouldn't bother me but I got to much shit to do). **

**I hope you guys can forgive me because it kills me to. I mean me not having time to write?! Prepare yourselves the world is coming to an end(quoting a friend of mine). Again I'm really sorry because I hate putting my stories on Hiatus. See you guys in a few weeks(I'll try and make time for every story on Thanksgiving after i ditch my family for some specials). Also I'm especially sorry to the readers of Oath and Renegade. Oath because they've waited a long time for updates and Renegade because i just started that's it for now Ja Ne**


	3. Thanksgiving special Spoilers though

Renegade: Thanksgiving special

_Alright everyone my hiatus is almost over. Almost but I'm doing a Thanksgiving special to give a glimpse at Conners and Renegade's relationship. Warning this may contain spoilers for future chapters. Also this will give a better glimpse at Renegade's past(Before he suddenly arrived in the YJ universe) this will be based on both of my fiction novels(or stories that I'm writing of Renegade) their both on Wattpadd under the same username.__  
_

Conner yawned having just woken up. He glanced at his clock which told him it was seven-forty two in the morning. It also stated the date which was Thursday November 28. When he saw the date he shook himself awake. Today was a special day for him. Today was the first Thanksgiving he'd be spending with Renegade. He jumped off of his bed and began to get changed. He put on a pair of black pants along with his usual Superman shirt. He had debated whether to switch the superman shirts out with some with Renegade's symbol on it but had yet to find time to do so.

Once he was dressed he opened the door to his room and walked towards the kitchen where all of his friends were awake. "Yo Supey!" Wally called out to him from his position under Robin. "Good morning, Conner." Megan said floating over to him and pecking her boyfriend on the cheek. "Good morning M'gann." He said with a small smile on his face. "Someone looks happy for today's events." Artemis commented from her position on the couch.

Conner shrugged in response though in reality she was right. He was estatic about the whole day. M'gann was going to have a special dinner with her uncle while Robin and Wally both went home to both of their families. Artemis was having dinner with her mother, Cheshire and surprisingly Roy. Kaldur was merely going home to Atlantis because Atlanteans did not celebrate Thanksgiving like humans did. "So do I even wanna know why Robin is mounting Wally like they did in those videos Wally showed us?" Conner asked staring at the duo.

The room was dead silent for a moment before Wally flipped Robin off of him. Robin landed on his feet as always and cackled. "Wow Con, out of all the things Wally shows you, that's the one you actually paid attention to?" He asked to which Conner shrugged. "I bet it's only because Papa!Renegade caught us and went through the whole birds and the bees talk!" Wally declared to which everyone burst out laughing. Even Kaldur cracked a smile at that and Conner just rolled his eyes. "You do realize the last time you called him Papa!Renegade, Batman and Robin hung you upside down by your toes, right?" Conner asked causing Wally shiver slightly.

"That's only because Bats was jealous that I called Renegade more over protective then him!" Wally defended with a huff. "Really cause that's what I remember you saying." A voice called out in a sing-song tone. Everyone turned to see Renegade standing in front of the zeta-beams. Conner smirked having been the only person to have heard him arrive. "I rememeber something of the lines of me making Bats look like a child neglecter; which is not true by the way." He spoke walking over to the teens. "Good morning Renegade." Megan said with a large smile on her face. "M'gann, we've been over this at least seven times now. Please call me, Thomas." He spoke softly to the alien girl.

Megan blushed slightly and nodded. "Sorry Re-Thomas." Megan said to which Renegade smiled. "Don't apologize, it's nothing to worry over." He said ruffling her hair gently. "So Conner, you ready or should I come back later?" He asked changing his gaze to Conner. Conner merely nodded and walked over to greet his mentor. "Have fun Conner." Megan said giving him another quick peck on the cheek. "Don't break to many beams wherever your going!" Wally called out only to be silenced by two simultaneous punches to his arms by Artemis and Robin. "Don't listen to Kid Doofus, just have fun!" Robin said to which Artemis nodded. "Ya break as many buildings as you like!" Artemis added good naturedly.

"Have a good time my friend." Kaldur said from his spot on the couch. Conner nodded and walked with Renegade back into the zeta-beam. They stepped through it and arrived in a large cave like place. "So what are our plans?" Conner asked curiously. "Well, I was thinking maybe some football followed by some light meditation and sparring ended by a large dinner with possibly a walk." Renegade said walking over to a large computer.

"No patrol?" Conner asked with a raised eyebrow. As laid back as Renegade was, he never skipped patrol unless he absolutely had to; meaning that unless he couldn't move he'd be out. "Not unless the Black Knight decides to cause trouble tonight." Renegade affirmed to which Conner scrunched his eyebrows together in deep thought. Was Thanksgiving such a big deal in his mentors eyes that he'd skip patrol? Or was it something else. "I've got prior engagements tonight that overrule patrol tonight, something that only happens a few times a year. Your more then welcome to join me but you don't have to if you don't want to." Renegade explained upon seeing Conner's look of extreme concentration

Conner couldn't help but wonder what could be so important that Renegade would ditch patrol for(excluding his safety). He was broken from his thoughts as his father spoke. "Operation Renegade Deactivational Code: 613957239." He spoke softly. Slowly but surely the black suit began to receded from his body. It started from his legs and moved up until it was all sucked into a watch on his wrist. When it was done Renegade was no longer standing before Conner but his father Thomas Kanekoro. Thomas had long blonde hair the went down to his neck and was wearing a pair of black pants and a black hoodie with his symbol on the back. On his wrist was a silver watch that to the ordinary person looked like a regular watch but to Conner it was the device that created Renegade.

He turned to Conner and smiled. "Well let's go Conner, we've got a full day ahead of us." He spoke with joy. Well it seemed like joy but Conner could tell he was hiding something under that joyous expression. He may not be a great detective like Batman or Robin but he knew Renegade better then anyone else, having spent the past year with the man training, learning and just bonding.

His father was hiding something but Conner knew he'd tell him later that day because Renegade didn't keep secrets from him. No, if Conner asked a question, his father would answer it and give various ways to prove it if possible. "Alright." Conner answered his father. The duo walked over to a large staircase and began the ascent stopping at the top where his father pressed a button on the side which opened the door. It opened to reveal a large living room decorated with two large couches and two even larger tvs. The duo walked past the living room as the door shut behind them.

They walked through the large kitchen full of expensive appliances and various robots doing various cooking. They stopped just a moment in the kitchen. "Thanks a lot guys! I'll have to make sure to get you some nice upgrades for this." Thomas told the Robots which all turned to them. They were all maybe three feet tall and all had a monitors for heads. "Thank you master Thomas." They spoke in robotic voices.

"Good work guys." Conner commended as the little robot's screens turned to a smile. "Thank you Master Conner." They spoke again. Conner smiled gently at the little robots. It had taken a little getting used to; afterall having a house full of A.I controlled robots was hardly normal even with his kind of work. "You know, Sphere has greatly missed her Superboy." Thomas said opening the door into what one would assume was the garage. Only instead of a garage was a large room with a fridge, two comfy couches, a tv in one corner and a fire place in another. There was several bookshelves full of various books ranging from fictitious tales like: The King of Hearts, to technology filled books.

Thomas leapt into a large dark blue recliner and smiled. "So what do you wanna watch?" He asked picking up the remote. Conner sat in the light blue recliner. "Static?" Conner asked with a shrug. "Static it is." His father responded turning on the TV and changing it to blissful static. Conner smiled gently leaning back in the recliner. This was one the reasons he liked coming over to his father's place. The duo could sit and watch static together with no complaints. It was strange for most humans but Thomas seemed to enjoy it almost as much as Conner did. Conner had once asked why he liked to watch static and he had replied saying: 'Ehh it gives me a chance to just sit back and not think.'. Though not the answer he was expecting he took it never the less.

After a few hours of static the duo decided to have a light sparring session. They walked back into Renegade's headquarters known as the Inventorium. They walked into a large circle and stared at the other. "Ready Conner?" Thomas asked cracking his neck. "As soon as you activate your Renegade program, I will be." Conner shot back to which his father nodded. "Operation Renegade Activational Code: 9136579319." He spoke and soon the little machines covered his body once more transforming him into Renegade once more.

Conner waited as Renegade slipped into a stance. Conner himself raised his hands up similar to a boxer's stance. He walked passively towards Renegade and threw a jab at him. Renegade avoided it as expected and threw a kick at Conner's head which he ducked under. Conner then threw an uppercut which surprisingly hit Renegade straight in the jaw and launched him backwards. Renegade landed on the ground with a heavy thump and Conner's eyes went wide for two reasons. One he had put to much power behind that punch. Two Renegade hadn't dodged it like he usually did. Sure Conner could land a few hits on Renegade during their sparring session but usually it took at least a good ten minutes.

Renegade rubbed his jaw from the floor and looked up at Conner. "Nice. Hit Bane or Supes with one of those and I can personally guarantee they'll feel it." He complimented with a light smile. Conner walked over and held Renegade up. "Are you alright?" He asked slightly worried about the power behind the punch. "Ya, you didn't break anything and plus the pain Desomator should throw off the pain for a few hours." Renegade spoke lightly.

Conner stared motionlessly at his mentor. Whatever was big enough to cause Renegade to ditch patrol for was big enough to distract him during a fight. Sure it was just a spar but Renegade was never distracted, I mean he could read a book and dodge Conner's punches with ease. "Maybe we should just skip to the meditation?" Conner offered to which Renegade nodded. "Ya, maybe we should." Renegade spoke in agreement. The duo moved over to where two large circles were painted on the ground next to the wall. They both sat down and crossed their legs. Conner closed his eyes and began to clear his mind.

He limited his hearing to just the area around him and concentrated on his breathing. Renegade however was having as much success as his foster son. He started out find but eventually couldn't sit still. His breathing began to become heavier and heavier and soon Conner's eyes snapped open. He looked over at his father and saw him on the verge of hyper-ventilating. Conner placed a hand on his mentor's shoulders and soon Renegade's crimson eyes snapped open.

Now Conner knew something was definitely wrong. First Renegade, tells him he's skipping patrol unless the Black Knight shows up. Then he gets hit thirty seconds into the sparring match. Finally he breaks meditation after only... an hour! Conner was used to having to wake his mentor up from his meditation only to discover he had been doing it for a total of six hours, sometimes more. "What happened?" Conner asked knowing his father had been using his own form of meditation where he was basically in his own reality. Sometimes he would come back and tell Conner about this new move he had to teach him.

"Just saw some people I haven't seen in a while." Renegade spoke catching his breath. "I take it, it didn't go well?" Conner asked listening intensely to his mentor. "At first it was fine then I relived the last time I saw them and well things went to shit-town rather fast." Renegade responded honestly. Renegade stood up from his spot and stretched. "Hey Conner, I know I said we were gonna take a walk after dinner but are you up for going on it right now?" He asked to which Conner raised an eyebrow but nodded.

His father suited-down and shook his head. Conner stood up as well. "It's raining, so make sure to grab a jacket." His father instructed him to which Conner nodded and opened up the panel behind them for a jacket. He grabbed the large brown bomber jacket and slipped it on. Thomas led Conner over to an area full of motorcycles. "It doesn't matter which one you pick. It'll be rather quick." Thomas told him. Conner nodded mounting a black Harley while his father mounted a black kawasaki ninja.

The wall opened up and both of them flew out. They manuevered through the streets of Moon Light city until they arrived at a graveyard. They parked their bikes near the front and made their way through the endless graves until his father stopped at one. Conner stopped beside him watching as his father knelt down to the grave and traced the letters. "Hey beautiful. I'm here earlier this time." He spoke softly to the stone slab. "And I brought a guest." He said looking up at Conner. Conner looked down at the grave.

_Scarlet Kanekoro  
August 19, 1990-November 27, 2010  
Beloved Daughter, Sister and Wife_  
_May her beautiful blue eyes forever watch down on us while her_  
_Scarlet red hair blows wildly in the wind_

Conner's eyes widened upon reading the name. "Scarlet this is my son Conner. Conner this is my deceased wife Scarlet. She would've been your mother if she had survived that day." Thomas spoke softly. "She's the reason that you've been out of it today huh?" Conner asked to which Thomas nodded. "Ya, her and one other person." His father responded his voice soft.

Thomas stood from his spot and smiled gently at the grave. He unzipped his jacket and pulled out a single white rose. He placed it down on the grave and turned to Conner. "Don't worry beautiful, I'll be back in a month for Christmas. For now we've got one more person to visit." Thomas spoke softly before turning away.

Conner followed his father to another grave a few yards away from Scarlet's. Conner's eyes widened even more so when he read the name of this one. This grave belonged to one of the worst criminals in the Justice League's history. Someone who had managed to defeat every member with little to no effort. A criminal that in the end sacrificed himself for a young man and helped in the defeat of the Justice Lords.

_Dio Kanekoro  
June 16, 1978- November 27, 2010_  
_Beloved Father, Brother and Hero_  
_May his soul forever guide us and_  
_we will never become lost._

"Your brother?" Conner asked to which Thomas shook his head. "He had me thinking that for the longest times but in reality he was my father believe it or not." His father answered softly. "Your father was the original Black Knight?" Conner asked slightly amazed. "Yes and that's the reason I'm so bent on stopping the Black Knight. It's also the reason the Black Knight cannot kill me." His father responded pulling out a black rose and resting it on the grave.

"What happened to them?" Conner asked upon seeing the same day of death. "The Justice Lords attacked." His father answered as Conner opened his mouth. "My brother had finally agreed to stop being a criminal when they showed up. Against my protests he donned it once more. Scarlet and I had been taking a long walk through the town when the Justice Lords attacked. They ordered our complete surrender. Of course Scarlet told them they could go fuck themselves in response. They didn't like the answer and tried to kill us. Using an incomplete version of the Trinites I managed to by some time hoping the Justice league would come.

Lord Superman had me in his clutches when my brother finally showed up. He attacked them like their was no tomorrow and forced Superman to drop me. He fought them for what seemed to be hours until Superman decided to attack me. He was about to put his fist through me only for Scarlet to get in his way. She pushed me aside and... his fist went through her stomach. She was pregnant at the time and well let's just say I didn't take it well. I attempted to attack Superman using an incomplete version of my Renegade suit only to be pushed aside.

Right as he was about to end my life Dio interfered and took the punch. It didn't kill him instantly like it had done to Scarlet. He stood above me preaching about how sorry he was. The Justice League showed up soon enough and put the Justice Lords in their place. While they did that I crawled over to Scarlet's body and was surprised that the fetus was still somewhat alive. Using my genius intellect I saved it and well you know the rest" Renegade ended looking down at Conner. Conner embraced his father in a hug and clenched his fists.

"If I ever see the Justice Lord version of Superman, he's going down!" He swore to his father. "If he ever shows up, your getting the hell out of there and leaving it to me." His father said sternly leaving no room for argument. Conner was about to protest but Thomas smiled gently at him. "Come on we've gotta head to our thanksgiving dinner." He spoke leading him out of the cemetary. "How can you be thankful after what happened?" Conner asked to which his father stopped for a moment. "Because I may have lost a lot of people but I still have you and that's enough for me." Thomas spoke with a smile on his face.

_Alright done. you've got some spoilers hidden in there somewhere if your smart enough you can find them. Also yes I will be explaining what happened to the fetus in the actual story. but if your smart enough you'll be able to know already. This will be modifying some of Superboy's origin remember? Alright that's all for now Ja Ne!_


End file.
